Crowned Weakness
by bluetoneofblack09
Summary: It's been 2 years since Lelouch's death. And in his birthday Kallen met somebody she never expects to meet again. SuzakuxKallen... R&R!
1. Lelouch's Birthday

Tokyo started a new beginning after the demon king, Lelouch, died.  
>The elevens finally got their freedom with Ohgi as their new prime minister. Everyonewas satisfied with what Japan has now. Unfortunately, Kallen wasn't. It has been two years since Lelouch died and yet the memories still haunt her thought.<p>

"Kallen Kouzuki? You in there?" the former knight of three asked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah I'm still here. I think?" Kallen's reply made Gino laugh. She swaps a shameful grin when the knight looked at her. Gino laughed harder making her giggle the same time.

Gino was always beside her when Lelouch died. He studied a year in Ashford and became friends with her. He was on of her closest friends.

"So what so you want to do now?" the knight asked breathing hard.

"I don't know. I don't have plans for today."

Gino was about to talk when his phone rang. It was about a minute and half when the conversation stopped.

"Kal I'm sorry but Milly ordered me to get to Ashford pronto."

"It's alright. I'll stay here for a while."

"You sure? You'll miss me the minute I walk away, Kal" Gino said with a grin in his face.

"Shut up. I can take care of myself. And stop calling me with that stupid nickname!"

"Why not? It really fits you y'know."

"Shut up!" Kallen replied.

Gino laughed and said goodbye. Kallen waved goodbye and after a moment, she realized that she was all alone. She walked

passed a park and saw two kids playing nearby.

"Lelouch!" the little girl called.

"Don't call me that!" answered the young lad.

"Why would'nt I? It's your name." the girl said.

"Just call me Zero, savior of Japan!" the girl laughed and started to play with the litle lad.

"Zero huh?" she grinned as she saw the strangers left. She was actually amused when she heard 'Zero the savior of the Japan'.

She always knew that. Zero the savior of the Japan, the hope of mankind, ~the one who killed Lelouch. The last line alerted her. How could she be mad at Zero?She should be happy Zero came that 's dream came true, Japan is safe, all hatred gone. Memories were passing when she realized she was about to bump on one of those flower vendor. She saw the flowers and remembered something.

" It's Lelouch's birthday!" she bought a few flowers and quickly went to Lelouch's grave.

She remembered his grave. A medium height pillar, painted silver that was fenced around. She visits it twice a month if she's busy and four times a month if she's not. All she knew she was the only person who cared and visits it. Well, except for Gino who sometimes go with was in front of the gate when she saw something unusual. The gates were open and somebody was inside.

"Zero?" the person turned reavealing the mask that Lelouch once wore.

"Kallen? What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one to ask you that." she got infront of the shrine and settled the flowers.

"I should be going." the masked man added.

"You are not going anywhere." Kallen looked at him with her arm at his chest blocking him. He swiftly grabbed her hand and turned her around making their positions opposite. Zero grabbed the chance to run as Kallen tried to chase after him. They roamed around the shrine dodging tree by tree when suddenly Kallen's foot got stuck at a tree root circling above ground. A scream came out of her. When she saw her foot it was bleeding, she manage to let her foot loose off the root but a stream of pain was still circling her body. She was now full of pain, she can't move nor stand up. She was moaning from all the pain, she didn't realized that she was still in the middle of no where.A hand suddely appeared at her back and the back of her knees. Zero scooped her out of the ground and carried her bridal style.

"T-thanks." she said nervously, hiding her blush away.

They went inside a small trailer and to Kallen's surprise it was their old hideout. It was almost the same as she last saw it except for the fact that it was now twice bigger. Zero placed her sitting at the bed while he got up to get the medical kit.

"I never thought this place could survive the war" Zero was now treating her foot, no reply was coming out of him.

"OUCH!" she pulled her foot from Zero which make Zero mumble silently. She put her foot back at the edge of the bed slowly and gently. Zero applied the medication which made Kallen cry loader

"THAT HURT!"

" WILL YOU-" Zero's reply made Kallen laugh. She giggled at first then laugh hard making Zero pretty annoyed.

"What are you laughing about?"

"I knew it. You - y - you really is him" she replied, still laughing a bit

"What are you talking about?"

"I already knew it. And at last its confirmed!"She was now facing Zero closer and closer. Her hands were in front ready to embrace the mask away.

"H-h-hey!" Kallen was now holding the mask and gently removing it.

"Don't worry, everything's okay. I already knew who you are. You're Lelouch's loyal dog. Isn't that right Suzaku Kururugi?"


	2. Arthur Mayhem

Suzaku's shock and stunned the same time. He was now looking at Kallen without the mask. It was like a whole new world. He tried to open his mouth but nothing came out. He don't know what to say, WHAT TO DO!

"Suzaku it hurts" Kallen sofly said.

Suzaku immediately came back to his senses . He was squeezing Kallen's foot where the wound was. He let go of it and continues to treat it. An awkward silence fill the room. After a few minute Suzaku finally came up a quick response.

"S-so how did you know?" he look up at Kallen and saw her staring carefully at him. They were staring at each other for a second when he suddenly continued to treat her foot and Kallen started to talk  
>"When Lelouch died I already knew you were the next candidate for Zero, its just that-" Kallen stopped. Her foot hurt, HER FREAKING FOOT HURT!<p>

'Suzaku what the hell are you doing!' Kallen thought while watching Suzaku put a very painful ointment at her foot. She twitched, her foot was very painful. Suzaku holds down her foot

"Just. be. steady. will. you?" Suzaku was holding almost half of her lower leg

"Kallen just stay put!" his anger invoke him to a swift movement. He was breathing hard. His leg was on top of Kallen's wounded foot leg, it prevent her from twitching, both of his hands was holding Kallens wrist down the bed, his face? An inch away from her. He was so close to her. He can feel Kallen's breath, her face was burning red from the treatment he gave her. He closed his eyes, inhaled hard when he opened it he saw Kallen, but this one was much more lighter to look at. Her soft skin and red silky hair was a perfect match, her eyes were closed and her breathing was soft. He can feel each and every soft hot breath she emit. Suzaku let one of her wrist go and slide his fingers in her soft and silky red hair.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Suzaku said while playing her hair. His fingers ran thru her face touching her fair skin,soft lashes, and her irresistable lips. Her brows were frowning from the pain she felt but that doesn't lessen her beauty. Kallen mumble something and unconciously pulled Suzaku near her. Their lips were now half inch apart. Suzaku was stunned, his mind says no but his actions were saying yes. His lips was moving bit by bit closer to Kallen's. He can't control it, he closed his eyes and go with the flow.

*ring. ring. ring*

The phone rang. He open his eyes, his lips was centimeter away from her. No, it was closer than a centimeter.

*ring. ring. ring*

The second ring provoked him to get up. He wore his mask and answer the phone. It was Ohgi.  
>"Yes. Sure. I'll remember that. I just need to handle somethings in here. Sure" he puts down the phone, glance one more look at Kallen, sigh, and head to the bathroom<p>

* * *

><p>He turned the shower on. Hot and steamy water started to pour down. Atlast, a place were he can relax in peace. The happenings from today started to get off his head. The fall, the mask, the wound, everything was popping out! He was, one by one, erasing the happening until the last one got his eyes. The, almost, kiss. What was he doing? What if the phone never rang? He could have kiss her! Asleep? At their first meeting after 2 years? What was he a pervert? Ideas began popping in his head. All the thing was returning one by one. All the deleted happenings this morning was now restored again in his head.<br>"ouch" his head was spinning. He knew something would have happen at that shrine

"You really like playing games with me, eh Lelouch?"

* * *

><p>He finally got out of the bathroom. He already wore the suit at the bathroom because he can't wear it at the room, his hair was still messy but that isn't really a matter to him, his cape was perfectly plare at his shoulders all he needed was one thing, his mask.<br>A sigh was released by him. His mask was at the other side of the room, he have to first cross the bed were Kallen was.  
>Tip-toe, he started walking as gently as possible. He was almost there, he got hold of the mask, problem solved. Everything was running smoothly when suddenly a purple cat got in his way .<p>

"nyaaa!"

"ARTHUR!" He fell down. Good news! He fell safely no harm just a small scratch from the cat. Bad news? His fall wasn't that lucky at all and it all happened because of Arthur!  
>Kallen grouned. She gently opens her eyes. The taste and smell of sugars and mint was circling her. It was too good to be true! She opens her eyes bit by bit and then she finally saw it. A guy! The ends of his brown muffly hair was touching her face, his knees were in the bed her legs were between them, his hands that was swallowed by the soft matress was each between her head, and his mint scented lips was lazyly lying against her.<p>

"SUZAKU!" she roughly pushed his chest away from her causing the lad to fall of from the bed.

"That hurts! Hey-" a pillow sprung to actiom and hits his face.

"Stay away from me you perverted idiot!"

"Hey, stop throwing everything at me. It wasn't my fault that happened it was Arthurs!"

"Oh, and now your blaming the innocent cat?"

"Innocent? What's so innocent about that cat?"

"Cat or not youre still a pervert!" Kallen threw anything she can reach, the pillow, the sheets, everything beside her. Suzaku was walking towards the door dodging everything Kallen threw.

"You know you shouldn't throw thing at the man you just kissed" he teased with a smile

"IDIOT!" The door slamed after her shout. She was so furious now. How dare he? Kissing her at her sleep? He is so dead. As in so, so DEAD!

"Aaaahhh! SUZAKU YOU SLUT!" She buried her face at her pillow screaming at the top of her lungs. 


	3. Behind Trap

**Sorry for the super super late update. First of all, really don't know what to do with this chapter. I'm really not familiar with my villain here he's only a suggestion of a friend. But please enjoy this chapter! Oh yeah,,, r&r guys! :D**

Suzaku giggled. He never saw Kallen that mad. Her ruin hair covers up her hot tomato cheeks, her furry was humorous, and her kiss was... magical. Atleast, somehow, he was little bit fine.

"purrrr"

"yeah, thanks alot arthur"

Suzaku went down and grab a little something to eat. Then the phone rang and a photo was sent to him. He then grabbed "his" mask and head to the door.

"Where are you going?" Kallen asked walking down stairs.

"Oh, you can already walk?"

"well, yeah. Wait, first things first. Where are you going?"

"Can't you see?" pointed his finger at the screen, "business."

In the screen was a map, there were places where a box appear and at the middle was a red boxed warehouse.

"What's that?" Kallen asked

"That's were I'm heading. The storage in there's been a little messy so I need to tidy up things."

"I'll go with you,"

"Oh, no way! Youre wounded! You can't fight like that!" Kallen swiftly caugh his wrist and twisted it banging his back at the door. Her arm was at his neck blocking it like a knife.

"See Suzaku? Even though I'm wounded I can still kick your ass"

"Oh yeah?" he slipped his foot at Kallen's and softly kicked her wound. Kallen cried in pain with curses coming out of her mouth.

"Told ya"

"You are such a cheater!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No"

"Yes"

"Cheater or not your'e still not coming"

The final blow came from Suzaku, he sticks he's tongue out and crossed his arms in his chest. Kallen got up and points a shark look at the former knight then sigh in defeat.

"Ok, you win Kururugi. But when my foot heals you'll really get it"

Suzaku grinned and head out. He remembered something and glance at Kallen. "Hey Kallen"

"What?" she was doing her hair. It was a such a sight to see, Suzaku didn't remember what he was about to say.

"Nothing" and after that he left. Kallen smiled as she watch Suzaku left, Arthur was circling around her feet wanting to be petted. "Such an idiot"

* * *

><p>It's been half an hour since Suzaku left. Arthur was sleeping while Kallen pet his back.<p>

*tick. tick. tick*

A video call appeared in the flat screen. It was Ohgi holding a folder at his hand.

"Zero, we recieved a report from- Kallen? Is that you? What are you doing there?"

"Um-uh- some bussiness" she smiled and Ohgi sighed in defeat.

"You never learn do you?" Kallen just grin in reply.

"So have you seen Zero? There's something I have to discuss."

"He already left. He said he had some trouble at an abandon warehouse"

"What abandon warehouse?"

"You should tell me that. You were the one that gave him the map"

"What map? Kallen stop joking around, I didn't send any maps in there."

Kallen was confused. He send the map to Ohgi. Ohgi was surprised, he doesn't even know what to say.

"This-this, were did you get this?"

"From you, duh."

"Kallen, this map. It's the rebels hideouts. Why would they send it?"

"To caught Zero" Kallen quickly rumage thru Suzaku's stuff searching for something.

"Got it! Ohgi called the police and quickly go at the abandoned warehouse where the red box is. Suzaku hang-on"

* * *

><p>The traffic was really heavy. Suzaku was gettin bored looking at the parked cars beside them.<p>

'I should have brought Arthur with me' he thought with a sighed of boredom. He was sitting near the window when he saw the place. He left the car and entered the warehouse.

'Where's Ohgi?' he thought

"Hehehe,,, our plan actually works boss" a guy said.

"What no guards? Fighting single handed eh?" another guy added.

"So this was a trap? No wonder" he said with a arrogant voice.

"You little piece of shit" the guy tackle him but he quickly dodge it resulting the man to fall face first. The other members were now coming near him as he dodge every punch and kick they send.

The battle lasted a few minutes and Suzaku won clean and single handed.

"Is that the last of it?" he finished a rebel army by himself. He was exhausted and was almost out of energy. He was walking out of the warehouse when a voice call and a gun was pointed from behind.

"S-stop! H-hold out your hands!"

Suzaku paused and held out his hands. He turn around and saw the girl.

She was trembling, her hands was holding out the gun and her fingers were ready to pull the trigger.

"Wh-what are you looking a-at?" Suzaku focused on her. Her age was almost the same as theirs, her hairwas silky blue which goes with her hazel eyes.

Somehow, she resembles someone. Someone very important.

"Euphy?" she was caught off guard by that name. She was slowly putting down her gun when Suzaku felt a trim of electricity at his back.

"agh." Suzaku fell with a shock of pain.

"So heroes aren't that electric proof are they?" a rebel that Suzaku beat said. Suzaku was almost out her sight was blur, dark spots are circling everywhere. His body was full of pain. Rebels beside him were kicking and punching him nonstop.

*boom*

A knightmare caught a hole in the wall, it was the Lancelot. The rebels around him were retreating. He couldn't see much but he was so relieved to stop the torture. A girl in a suit got down from the knightmare, she headed at Suzaku and puts his arm around hers.

"Just hang in there" they were up when the sky colored hair girl got in their way. She was holding the gun down but was still shaking. Suzaku couldn't see much with his vision but all he knew was that the girl was crying.

"Aaaahhhh" Kallen fell along with Suzaku. The electricity was dancing in their veins. The girl in front fell, Kallen crawl over and couldn't believe her eyes. It was over. The girl had been shot by the person behind. Tears of anger and sadness starts pouring down.

"YOU BASTARD!" she got up and shouted.

*ping*

She opened her eyes and her left wrist was already being captive of a metal magnet from the wall.

"Don't be so rash honey" the guy was smiling. It was wicked and evil at all point.

"K-k-konan?"

"Happy to see me dear?" he said while walking forward.

"I thought-"

"Well you all thought wrong!" he shouted loud enough to echo in the whole warehouse.

"Don't worry dear, you weren't the reason I set up this trap. I'll take care of you or maybe adopt you as my pet," he said with a sly smile. He picked up Suzaku and gently removed the mask.

"Atlast! The day where Zero finally fall!" he said while getting rid of the mask. Kallen strugling reached for the gun with her foot then finally blow.

"Hey Konan!" She kicked the gun to her right hand and pull the trigger directly at Konan. Blood drool everywhere, Konan fell with Suzaku's mask in hand. Suzaku fell beside Konan revealing his face.

* * *

><p>The cops siren was now getting closer.<p>

'Shit' she thought. Suzaku was unconcious without his mask, she definitly have to get out of this metal. Then suddenly she saw the gun and had no choice but to do it.

"..." she bit a piece of cloth from her suit and pulled the trigger. The gun roared and the magnet was ruin, leaving bruises at her wrist. She knelt and quickly puts the mask at Suzaku.

"Kallen!" a voice called out. It was Ohgi, she finally felt relieved that someone was with her.

She sigh in frustration and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it,,, wish u like it. R&amp;R plz :))<strong>


	4. Thank you Kallen

**Another chapter,,, soOoOoO bc in school .**

The sun beamed directly at Suzaku, he was forcing his eyes to open. His sight was still blur and his head ache. The sun was running down him even though the curtains were set.

'Maybe it's a little late' he thought.

His body was still aching from the shocks. He couldn't remember what happen next after he saw the girl fall. His eyes roam around the room. It was his room! He was inside the trailer, in his room. He remained at his bed not wanting to get up. He looked left and right but didn't saw what he was looking for.

"Maybe she went home" he sigh as he said it quietly.

He pulled the blanket to his shoulders and began sleeping. He could feel a hot breath in his between chest, it was very comfortable for him. He was closing his eyes when he felt an arm wrap around his waist, he pulled the cover and revealed a sleeping Kallen beside him. Her arm was in his chest pulling him closer, she was wearing a black knight suit that was way too big for her, her hair was beside Suzaku's neck making him tickled.

"You must be really tired" he asked while removing the strands of hair from her face. He wrapped his arm at her shoulder helding her closer. He closed his eyes and share a simple smile.

* * *

><p>*bzzz. bzzz. bzzz* <p>

Kallen open her eyes. Her phone was vibrating but she didn't mind picking it up. She got up and checked Suzaku's temperature. She damp a towel at the basin and carefully wiped Suzaku's face. Suzaku's eyes opened, he was surprised by the soft and cold cloth that was sliding over his face. Kallen flinch, Suzaku was awake.

"Suzaku!" she said gladly with a smile.

Suzaku gave her a weak smile. He remembered what she look like when she was sleeping, calm and gentle. Now she look really tired, her eyes were unconfortably open, her actions are weak, and her face was pale.

"Kallen, what are you doing?" he asked concerned. Kallen was speechless, her tired eyes were really heavy.

"Im just helping Ohgi - out" she said while fainting at Suzaku's arms. Suzaku smiled and gently kissed Kallen's forehead.

"Thanks alot Kallen" he whispered while placing the girl down in bed. Suzaku stare at her then quickly got in the shower. He got out and saw Kallen rubbing her eyes while sitting in bed.

"Suzaku? Sorry for falling asleep," she said while yawning. Suzaku smiled and adjusted his cape.

"Hey Kallen," he faced her with his cheeks wide red "just want to ask how did I change clothes from last time?" Kallen's face flushed, her cheeks were turning red.

"Um-um, I-i um,,, Ohgi helped me" she blurted out.

"Oh, okay" he quickly got out of the room while Kallen bury her face on a pillow. Their face were both burning red from the embarrassment.

Suzaku went down and picked her mask. He looked at the mirror and his cheeks were still burning red.

"Focus, Suzaku focus your self!" he looked at the mirror and caught Kallen going down stairs. He looked at her and an awkward silent filled the room.

"um," Suzaku said cutting the silence " I thought your'e going to sleep?" he said nerviously.

"I'm going to cook dinner. Your'e still not well you know? You should go rest somewhere" she gave him a warm smile and put her phone at the end of the desk. Suzaku tried to smile back but it only made Kallen laugh. She went in the kitchen and started cooking. Suzaku facepalm and answered a call from Ohgi.

"Zero? Are you alright? I'm so happy youre fine now" Ohgi smiled as he saw Zero at the screen. Suzaku nodded and answered

"Thanks for the concern, Ohgi," as Kallen heard his name her sweat suddenly dropped. She was carefully listening to them, they discussed business about Japan and stuffs. Kallen was preparing the table when she heard Ohgi saying goodbye.

"Ok Zero. I'll start it immediately" Kallen was finally relieved when she heard that the convesation was over

"Oh yeah, Ohgi. Thanks for helping me" Zero added

"Where?" Ohgi wondered

"When I was still ill" he replied. Kallen heard them and left the kitchen. It was to late when she got in the main room.

"What? Kallen was the only one nursing you. Nobody was able to visit you even me" Suzaku felt hot, he was somehow trembling in embarrassement.

"U-um, t-thanks anyw-way" he trembled and ended his conversation. His trembling hands removed the mask to reveal his blushing cheeks. He saw Kallen in front of him, her face was flushed as his and sweat was falling from head to toe.

"Um," Kallen swallowed her words, her throat was dry and hoarsh, "dinner's ready"

The table was silent with both person losing their appetite. Kallen's phone rang but it didn't bother her. It rang again but still she didn't answer.

"Aren't you gonna pick up?" Suzaku questioned.

"No." Kallen answered. Her phone rang again and still no answer so Suzaku made the disicion to pick it up. He saw 24 miss calls and 172 messages and with all cost he frowned as he looked at Kallen. Kallen looked away and snatched her phone back.

"You shouldn't read messages that isn't yours." she murmured.

"He's looking for you," he said while meeting Kallen's gaze, "Gino and your mother's worried for you."

"I'll-I'll contact them."

"But you should check on them."

"Just what do you want me to do Kururugi?" Kallen said in annoyance.

"Just check on them." he said as he put down his silverwares.

Kallen got up and shout in frustration, "I JUST CAN'T LEAVE YOU SUZAKU!"

Suzaku got up and carefully embraced Kallen in his arms. Kallen was surprised but felt her anger going down and lean on Suzaku's chest.

"Thank you Kallen." said Suzaku.

"About what?"

"About making me Suzaku again."

Kallen leaned closer and sighed, "I'm just afraid about you."

Suzaku hold her at the shoulder and smile, "You shouldn't. I'm already fine, all thanks to you."

"You really are." she shrugged with a laugh.

They finished their food and gather things clean. Kallen changed in her normal clothe, the one she wore when they first met, and clean up other stuff. She was heading for the door when she took a glance at Suzaku fixing his cape.

"You sure you'll be alright?" she asked as she took the cape pin from Suzaku.

"Everythings alright." he manage to answer.

They both looked at each other from a minute until Kallen frowned and said, "Just be alright Suzaku."

She took one last hug from him and head out immediately. Suzaku frowned as he saw Kallen's back away.

"Sorry," he said, pulling the mask over, "but Suzaku died 2 years ago still," he headed outside and a chopter passed taking him with it, "Thank you Kallen."

******-.-**


	5. Confessions and Goodbye

**So, this chapter is kinda not-Kallen-like but still. My updates gonna be a little late, especially now that my phone is away from me. Well, enjoy the chapter :D**

* * *

><p>"Mom I'm home!" Kallen shouted as she entered the house.<p>

Her mom and Gino was there all surprised as they saw her. Her mom gave her a hug as tears run down her face and Kallen conforted her. She laid her mom rest at the coach and suggested her for a nap. Gino got a blanket and tuck her mom to sleep.

"She's been really worried about you," he said, "this is the first time she sleep after 3 days."

Kallen smiled and hug Gino, "Thanks for being there."

"Where have you been? We were really worried." he signed.

"Just," she let go, "some business."

Gino frowned and held her at the shoulder, "Just don't it again."

He held her a tight hug and Kallen didn't argue about it.

"Kallen I've got something to tell you," he said while hugging Kallen close,"I really lik-"

"Hold that thought." she said while touching his lips. She broke the hug and held her ringing phone. She gave Gino a smile and he only sighed in reply.

* * *

><p>* . *<p>

Kallen opened her eyes and looked at her watch. '6:52'. She walked over her mother and tuck her blanket over, she even fixed Gino's things by the table.

"You're already up?" Gino asked scratching the back of his head.

"It's almost 7, you should get up too," she answered, "I'm going somewhere, so please look after mom."

Gino got up and looked at her seriously, "Where are you going?"

"Just gonna check something."

She was at the door when Gino hold her wrist. She faced him and saw a frowning blonde behind.

"Gino I'm going to be alright." she said while escaping his hands.

"Kal I just-"

"Gino please release my wrist." struggled Kallen.

"Kal please listen,"

"Gino will you plea-"

Her struggling was cut when she felt his lips leaning on her. Gino was hugging her tight with his lips leaning on her. She was surprissed that she pushed Gino away.

"Kal, I'm sor-"

"Don't," she cut off, "I-just-I'll think about it."

She went out with revolving thoughts. Her head was spinning with questions that she didn't expect.

'Why did he kiss me? Does he like me? When? Where? How?' she thought for herself.

The cab stopped infront of the place where, not far enough, Suzaku's place is. She knocked but nobody replied, so she used the spare key that was hidden under the pot beside and opened the door. The place was so quiet it felt like it's been abandoned.

'He must be at a gathering' she thought.

Four hours has passed but still no sign of him. She held her phone by the ear and dialed Suzaku's number. The first and second was a failure but when she tried the third time a guy picked up.

"Hello?"

"Zero is that you?" she asked.

"What is it Kallen?"

"Where are you? I've been waiting for you for like 4 hours."

"Sorry Kallen but it's better for you to just go home."

"What are you saying?"

"Kallen, forget everything that happened. It's better for you to just go home."

"Suzaku what the hell are you talking about? And, where the hell are you?"

"Kallen," he cut off, "Suzaku's dead. You were the one who even killed him."

Kallen was silent as she realize the thought.

'I was the one that killed him' she keep repeating in her head as tears were almost pouring from her eyes.

* .beep* was the tone left from the call.

'Forget about it? How? The fall, the injury, the kiss. How can I all forget that?' tears were now pouring from her eyes. Her chest thighten as she saw thunder bolting outside.

"What a stupid day?" she laughed and she head out door not minding the rain outside.

"I'll get it!" the ever-energetic Gino called.

He head to the door and got hold their shiny gold door knob. As he open the door a wet and weak Kallen was all he saw. He quickly removed his jacket and strap it in her shoulder. He let her in and sat her in the couch.

"Kallen what were you thinking?" he asked as he requested one of his maid a clean pair of clothe. He frowned as she gave him no reply.

"I'll just get you a cup of tea." as he got up Kallen reached for him and caught the edge of his shirt.

"Gino." she said with a trembling tone.

He sighed and held her close, trapping her in his arms.

"Gino?" she questioned, "help me."

"Help you where?" he asked as cought here eyes.

"Help me forget Kallen Kouzuki."


	6. Princess for the night

**VERY LATE update. Sorry sorry T.T  
><strong>**Can't think of something, Grrrrrr. Sorry for this chapter, I really can't think of something (I'm just really excited about KallenxGino). Ahahaha enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you talking about?" Gino asked, "Stop talking shit Kallen."<p>

Gino removed her grip in his shirt and felt mad about her. Kallen, one the other hand, lower her head and sob in dismiss. Gino, feeling guilty, embraced her and asked, "Why do you even need to forget Kallen Kouzuki?"

Kallen gripped him close and replied, "I'm just tired being her."

"If you're tired you need to rest, not to forget." he kissed her forehead and left her to fetch warm tea. He got back and saw a sleeping girl by the fire place. Her clothes was still damp from rain water and her hair was falling from her face. She was breathing hard from exhaustion and under her eyes you can see half circles forming.

He sighed and carried her in one of their rooms where he tuck her a nap and carefully closed the door as he got out.

* * *

><p>"Shall we wake her?" a voice said<p>

"Master ordered us to fetch her. That means 'yes'." another voice behind added.

"You do it!" the first voice called.

"No way." the other insisted.

"Uuugh." Kallen mouned hearing their arguments.

"Oh, I think she's awake," the first voice tapped her and asked, "Madam are you awake?"

"I think." Kallen laughed.

She rubbed her eyes open and saw two maid infront of her.

"Wide awake mam," the maid with black hair held a hand, "Master demands you for dinner."

"Here are other clothes madam," the second servant gestured, "pick as you wish."

"Thank you," said Kallen, "I'll just take a shower."

The two servants nod and head out. Kallen, fully awake, took and shower and dry her hair. She got out and looked at the clothes the maids handed.

"What the hell are these?" she complained while holding out a dress that completely look like the clothings from the 80's.

She held another dress that was yellow. She smiled as she remembered the time she wore a yellow dress just to look good in prison. She sighed as she placed the dress down, a knock from the door woke up Kallen's thoughts.

"Madam may we go in." a sandy haired servant questioned.

Kallen opened the door and saw the same two maids from before. They entered the room and found the clothings scattered all around and their mistress still in towel.

"Madam, master is already waiting for you." the black haired servant added.

"Sorry," she said while closing the door, "I just, really hate dresses."

The two servant looked at each other and shared a sly smile.

"Guys, what are thinking?" Kallen said backing up, "Aaaaahhhh!"

* * *

><p>"Seems like they're having fun." Gino smiled as he heard Kallen's scream. He saw the maids came out with giggling faces.<p>

"Master, she's on her way." the black haired said.

Gino smiled and fixed his jacket. He was wearing a white tuxedo with a gold embroidery in it. It looks like the one he wears whem he was still the knight of three.  
>The maids giggled as they saw him all nervous up.<p>

"Gino-sama's nervous." the sandy haired servant giggled.

"I think it's about the pretty lady upstairs." the black one giggled back.

"What's the giggling about ladies?" he asked streching both arms to his maids shoulder.

"Nothing sir!" they said in unisol.

"Why such a fuss?" the three of them turned to see the speaker. The servants giggled while Gino was aww in amazement. Kallen smile as he saw Gino's expression.

"Better close your mouth." she said while heading down stairs. The other servants were looking at her with amazement. She was wearing a red velvet slim dress with her chest open by the style of a tube gown with diamonds dazzling in patterns. Her shoes was a four inch soft half boots that were exposed by the open cut in her left leg. Her hair was pin upward with the help of a ribbon that flow behind her.

Gino could blink with her infront. The two servants giggled and smiled behind him. The other were just simply stunned. Kallen reached Gino and smiled infront of him.

"So, what do you think?" Kallen said spinning around with her gown.

"Can I know your name miss?" Gino asked helding a hand.

"Stop teasing me," she said accepting his hand, "So what now?"

"Now we eat dinner." the former knight grinned.

"It's really uncomfortable to wear this kind of clothes just to eat dinner." Kallen said adjusting his elbow length gloves.

"Well, every princess needs to dress well." he said while dragging her into the dining room.

The dining room was a surprise. Appetizers infront, main course in middle and deserts in the back. The rooms looks like a place where mountains were ice creams and rivers were wine. Gino took her seat and one by one servants placed the foods. They were laughing and giggling about everything. After eating, Gino took her by hand and led her to their backyard. As he opens the door lights began to twinkle and place suddenly became magical. It was a normal backyard garden with trees and flowers but as the two off them step out the color of the cherry blossoms turned blue and light their way, beside ground was flowers twinkling under the lights. He let her in the middle where a pavilion stands. They went inside and the music started to play. Gino place her hand at his shoulder and his hand at her waist. She looked at him in the eye and Gino gave her a grin in reply.

"I - I don't how to dance." Kallen said while holding the hands of the said guy.

"Princesses should know how to," grinned Gino, "Don't worry I'll be your mentor."

They waltz around the pavilion and Kallen seems to enjoy every minute of it. The music began to calm down and the lights began to soften too. Kallen leaned at his chest and started to smile.

"How's the princess feeling?" he asked as they dance slowly.

"Why are you even treating me like one?" she replied.

"Because you are." he shrugged.

"How can I be? Kallen the once known weak student who then was a rebel that has a sick mother from refrain. How can that be called a princess?"

"You were Lelouch's queen before," he laughed, "and now your my princess."

They lock eyes for a moment and smiled at each other.

"Thank you Gino." she said while lying her head in his chest. A sound came out and colors started to spread in the knight sky. They both looked out and saw fireworks crawling in the dark. Kallen watched the spectacle and leaned her back at Gino accepting his arms and placing it at her waist. Gino, surprised by her, relaxed his head at her shoulder and enjoyed their moment together.


End file.
